


For Forever (And Longer)

by SteamAndStorks (AnAwfulPerson)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :' ), Anal Sex, Cute, M/M, Sex, and gave him a tree charm, bc announcement!, connor has a crush on the dorky boy who came to a signing once, enjoy!!, i wrote this on easter im going Straight to Hell, new notes as of 4/24/17, oooo shit, sort of band au, sort of hero worship a bit, things are getting steamy up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwfulPerson/pseuds/SteamAndStorks
Summary: When Evan goes to see his favorite band in concert, the last thing he expects is to have the drummer approach him awkwardly and remember his name.What kind of weird world was he in?(And where did Jared go?)





	For Forever (And Longer)

Evan wasn’t a concert guy. 

Spending ten minutes with him, hell even ten seconds, would confirm that. He’s twitchy and nervous and he can’t handle large crowds or loud noises. It’s the last place you’d expect to find him. Not to mention, they’re _expensive_. He’s definitely not rich.

But like hell he’s going to pass up the opportunity to see his favorite band live when someone else was buying the tickets. Not that they’d really been bought for _him_ , but whatever. 

So here he is, earplugs in and all bunched into his seat, waiting for his favorite band ever, Odd Possums, to come on stage. He’s been to two events by them already, one signing and a panel, both events Jared had been forced to bring him to. He’d even got to get something signed by the drummer, who he definitely had a crush on, and got a hug from the guitarist, who he also had a tiny crush on. 

In fact, it was how he realized he was bisexual. It was quite a shocker to absolutely no one, but it was a good moment for him.

But this is a concert. He gets to see them all in action. He’s both really excited and so, so nervous. Luckily there’s no way he can fuck it up, but he’s already stressing about leaving afterwards, the guy next to him is a huge scary dude who doesn’t really look like he belongs here, and Jared had run off with some french guy twenty minutes ago and he was scared he’d never see him again. 

Jared isn’t answering his texts, either, and Evan’s already bit through his lip. Jared will be okay. He’s an adult, just like Evan is supposed to be. He’ll be okay! 

Evan sighs, deciding to scroll through the bands Instagram for a bit. He finds himself smiling as their faces pop up. They’re posting from backstage, and Evan is giggling at their antics. He takes some pictures of the crowd, possibly for a confidence boost later, because he’s here with so so so many people and he’s excited and doesn’t feel like crying. Yet.

Time passes weirdly fast, Evan still a little worried about Jared, but overwhelmingly excited as the guitarist, Zoe, walks onstage and gives her guitar a loud strum. She waves to everyone, walking towards the microphone. “Heyyy everyone! Shit, look at that crowd!” Everyone around him screams, including the scary guy, and he finds himself nervously joining in. 

“Everyone having a nice night?” Screaming again, Evan can’t help but giggle, intimidated though he is by all the noise around him. 

Then the drummer strolls out, and he’s actually screaming along with everyone now, face flushed. He’s realizing why people like this. He can scream, take up space, and be loud, and none of the attention is on him. 

Connor gives a wave to everyone too, flopping down onto his drumset, and giving a quick drum roll. Evan finds his eyes stuck on him and doesn’t even notice when the pianist comes out. He doesn’t know the pianist that well, and they guy doesn’t seem that nice anyway. He’s not sure why he’s even in the band. 

Connor is a much better sight anyway. His hair is up in a bun, and Evan feels his insides heat up. Connor in a bun killed him. He was also wearing eyeliner, and Evan hopes there are some nice pictures of that on Tumblr later. 

But the best part? Connor is in a bright pink crop top and a mini skirt. Evan could probably die and be ok with that. He wishes he had the confidence to wear things like that. He fidgets with a button on his polo while watching them set up.

Could he pull off a skirt? He’d definitely look ridiculous in a crop top. Oh well, not everyone could look like a model, and Jared would probably laugh at him.

Finally, they’re set up and Connor and Zoe are doing one of their skits, pretending to argue as the first chords start up. This song is about the two of them fighting over a boy, and it makes Evan giggle, because yeah right. Zoe Murphy, lesbian extraordinaire, fighting over a _boy_ with her gay brother. 

The song was definitely written before she’d come out. It was still hilarious, though, and he loved that they started with it. 

The rest of the concert goes by too fast. By the time the last song is playing, Jared still isn’t back. Evan is enjoying himself a lot, but he’s still worried about his friend. Besides, even though he loved them a lot and they were probably going to encore, he was planning to leave early anyway. He didn’t want to be stuck in the crowd while leaving.

So Evan is soon up and looking for Jared near the concession stands. He nervously texts him, looking in the bathroom, in the little park area by the front, until he’s almost having a breakdown and has looked everywhere but the parking lot.

But the parking lot was terrifying. It’s where all the druggies went, and he hadn’t planned on going there without Jared. Curse his asshole family friend for abandoning him here. 

Not knowing what else to do, Evan just sits next to a tree and waits. Everyone starts streaming out after a while and Evan is still sitting there, shaking a little and terrified. He’s alone. What is he going to do?? 

Maybe Jared was back at their seats? He gets up, deciding to go back and see. 

He walks back to the auditorium and freezes. It’s very nearly empty. Jared is nowhere in sight. He numbly walks back to his seat, sitting in it. Maybe he should...call his mom? He had no one except Jared and his mom. Maybe Jared’s parents. 

He’s fidgeting in his chair when he hears voices from onstage.

“Shit, Zoe, I dropped it while we were performing,” he hears Connor’s voice ring out. 

“Is it really that important?” She doesn’t sound irritated, just tired, and Evan can relate. 

“Yes, Zoe, it is,” he grumbles. Evan is staring at his shoes, trying to get smaller and not seem like a creep who’d stayed after. It really wasn’t his fault. He hated Jared SO much right now.

“Connor, it’s…,” he hears Zoe say. He doesn’t look up, but he hears a soft ‘holy shit’ echo throughout the auditorium. 

Everything is silent for a bit, and Evan is hoping they found whatever it was they were looking for and left. Then he hears footsteps. Loud footsteps and they’re getting louder. He bunches in on himself more, trying his very best to disappear. Maybe he should get up and leave? Jared had to be outside waiting. Maybe he could brave the parking lot?

Evan jumps about a foot when the footsteps stop and a hand tentatively rests on his shoulder. “Hey, uh. Are you okay?”

He expects Jared, even though it’s obviously not Jared. He doesn’t expect, in any world, to look up and lock eyes with a very concerned looking Connor Murphy.

Holy shit.

Evan blinks a few times, then looks down at his toes, “I. Sorry. Sorry, I’m. I lost my..., my friend. He just left and, and. And you probably don’t care. Sorry.” He’s such an idiot. Why did he have to be so awkward? Couldn’t he just, oh, communicate normally?

He feels Connor huff, “Some friend. Hey hey, it’s okay. Uh,” he swears if he didn’t know better, he’d think Connor was nervous to talk to _him_. Meanwhile, he’s on the verge of embarrassing himself by having a total breakdown. 

“Listen this is going to sound...so, so weird,” and Evan can’t help but peek up at Connor’s face, “Um. I’ve been trying to find you? Shit. Shit, that’s so weird. Like not um. Fuck.” Evan is so confused. Did he hear right? Why was Connor trying to find him? 

Connor plops next to him in an auditorium chair, “Okay so you were at a signing one time...obviously you know that I’m an idiot. Anyway, you um. You gave me a tree charm? It meant a lot to me? And your note? I...you didn’t stay after and I couldn’t find you. This is so stupid oh god you probably think I’m an idiot.” Connor has his face in his hands and Evan is. Flabbergasted. Staring at an embarrassed Connor Murphy. Evan swallows deeply. 

“I-it’s okay, um. You’re...not an idiot. You’re super cool? Why are you...talking to me?” He squeaks it out, then flushes and immediately feels bad, “N-not that it’s bad that you’re talking to me? I’m just. Not um. C-cool enough for you to be talking to me? Sorry.” He’s fiddling with his polo shirt’s buttons again, looking at his feet again.

He looks back to find Connor staring at him. Connor looks...fond? 

“Evan...shit is it weird that I remember your name? Whatever. Evan your tree is kind of my lucky charm. I still have your note. I kind of really like you? I don’t...really know you. But you just. Stayed in my mind and then didn’t stick around and I spent a lot of time looking for you. Which is really really weird and creepy but fuck. You’re here.” He groans and punches a chair. Hard. It looks like it hurts?

Connor runs both hands over his face and groans again, “Okay after that this is going to seem even weirder, but like your friend is gone and...do you want to come stay with...with us until you find your friend? Wait. Unless you came in different cars, in which case I can just walk you to the parking lot. Or. Fuck.” He punches a chair again, and Evan flinches a little.

But fuck, this? Not expected. Was he high? Did he pass out? What was happening and why was Connor so…? 

“Y-yeah okay. He’s my ride. My car...my car ride.” He’s reasonably overwhelmed right now. But Connor Murphy is talking to him. Inviting him to be around him for longer. Evan is terrified because there are so many ways he can fuck this up. So, so many ways. But Dr. Sherman was just lecturing him on taking chances and jumping at opportunities, and fuck if this wasn’t an opportunity.

Connor looks delighted, too, and soon he’s having hand grabbed and being pulled towards the stage. “W-wait,” he says, seeing something flash at him from the ground right in front of the stage. Connor freezes, and he kneels down, scooping it up. It’s the tree, and it has a thumb wear on its side now. Connor wasn’t kidding. 

He holds it out to Connor, for the second time in his life, and Connor’s whole face lights up as he takes it, slipping it back around his neck. 

Connor smiles at it, then at him, and he sees something flash across Connor’s face. It seems to pass again, and he’s being pulled backstage. 

He sees Zoe packing up her guitar. She turns and looks at them, then smirks, “Connor! You found him!” 

“Shut up,” he says, blushing, and Evan is…

He must be in some kind of wonderland right now.

Someone was playing a trick on him.

Something had to be...fake! 

There was no way Connor had actually been looking for him. Or he’d thought Evan was something he wasn’t. There’s just no way. These kinds of things don’t happen to Evan. 

“So uh, he kind of got abandoned,” Connor says, looking a little peeved, and his expression flashes from that to a smile, “So he’s coming back with us for a bit.” 

Zoe chuckles, “Convenient. Evan do you have any way to get home? Or like, somewhere to be or someone missing you?” 

Evan fidgets with his buttons, shaking his head at everything, still in shock and eyes on the ground.

Everything is silent for a couple of seconds, and then Zoe’s voice is much softer, “Are you okay Evan?”

Evan bites his lip. They probably want to know why he looks like a guilty kid, eyes on his shoes and hands tucked in on himself. It probably looks weird to them, but it comforts Evan a little bit to be as small as possible, and eye contact...it wasn’t easy. But he’d been told he looks weird when he’s in his ‘comfort pose’, and these people-his idols no less didn’t actually know him.

The hard part is forcing words. His anxiety has clogged his throat, and what did he even say? 

He’s been standing there without talking for far too long, so he finally pulls out his phone, typing on it. 

He types something simple about his anxiety issues, and how he was particularly bad right now and it was forcing his throat close apologizing far too much as he does, and wanting to apologize for that. He’s a mess. He shakily hands it to Zoe before he can regret it.

“Oh,” is all she says for a minute, before handing his phone to Connor, whose eyes widen and he nods, handing the phone back to Evan. 

“That’s okay, Evan. Uh. We’re in a hotel right now. Would it be okay with you if we drove you there? Is there anyone you want us to call?” Evan wants to cry. He’s having a non-verbal moment in front of his two biggest crushes and biggest idols. Instead, he nods, then shakes his head. 

How does he tell them nobody gives a fuck about him without seeming pathetic? He just needs a good night, or maybe a few good hours, and maybe he could drive himself back to his dorm. He’d gotten okay at driving lately, and he wasn’t as scared by it. He could do that. He’d be okay.

Connor hesitantly grabs his hand, and Evan tries to relax as he’s lead to a car and he waits for them to pack up. He thought there was no way he could ruin this day, but here he is. Ruining everything and acting like the biggest loser ever in front of his favorite people. Who apparently had been looking for him. He can’t even begin to imagine how disappointed Connor must be. Looking for someone only to find him and having him be a huge pathetic loser. A letdown. 

Connor sits in the back seat with him, and it might just be his imagination but the other seems to be trying to make up any excuse to touch him. He’s usually very touch adverse in these moments, but something about how deliberate and obvious Connor was when he was going to touch him made it not feel as weird. He doesn’t know why Connor would even want to touch him anyway, though. 

By the time they’re at the hotel, which is actually quite a while, Evan is feeling a little better. Connor explains how they made a big deal of going to one hotel but actually came to this smaller one as a way to get the stalker type fans off their back. Evan actually laughs at it, and Connor looks so pleased with himself.

For whatever reason, Connor seems eager to please _Evan_ , even though he’s the guy who’s in a famous band and had millions of people swooning over him. 

It’s a surreal experience. 

Especially when Connor was still in a crop top.

Connor helps Evan out of the car, grabbing a bag out of the trunk and grabbing Evan’s hand again. Evan blushes brightly and lets himself be pulled to the hotel room. Connor ushers him in once he’s unlocked the door, shutting it and locking it as soon as he’s given Zoe a hug and said goodnight to her. It’s really adorable watching them teasing each other and he can really see that they love each other. 

He wishes he had a sibling.

Soon Connor is sitting next to him, smiling at him almost cautiously. “So, um. You alright sharing a bed? Also, do you need to borrow clothes? I’ve got like three sets of pajamas, so it’s cool if you do.” Connor is fidgety and adorable, and Evan finds himself staring for a moment before he nods, clearing his throat.

“Yeah,” he manages, and Connor has that extremely pleased look on his face again that Evan can’t help smiling at. The worse of his anxiety attack had faded, and now he was just dealing with being able to hang out with actual Connor Murphy. 

“Awesome,” Connor says. He then just stares at Evan for a moment, eyes sort of glazed over, before shaking himself out of whatever he was thinking and jumping up to grab clothes for Evan. 

Evan, finally comfortable to observe him, realizes just how lanky Connor is. Everything about him has that sharp, comfortable aesthetic about it and...and he was just really, really pretty. 

Everything was different from afar. It was different when he was looking at pictures of him on Tumblr. It was different when Connor spent all this time trying to make him smile. There’s something in his chest that’s reacting to Connor. Evan didn’t know how to feel about that.

Soon he has Connor’s clothes in his hands and he’s in the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and cringes. He looks...not great. He looks tired, soggy, gross. Just as pathetic as he felt. 

He doesn’t know why he expected anything else, honestly. He wasn’t going to magically get attractive out of nowhere. 

He sighs and slips into Connor’s clothes. They’re huge on him. He can’t help but giggle at himself in the mirror. He looks like a toddler trying on their older siblings clothing on. 

Not to mention, the shirt is hilarious. In big pink block letters, it says ‘can’t wake up (can’t wake up inside)’, and he could bet anything Zoe bought it for Connor.

 

He walks out, more like waddled honestly, and Connor has changed into his other pjs, a cute shirt with a panda on it and floor length pants with a floral design. He doesn’t immediately notice when Evan comes out, on his phone and laid back on the bed. Evan could almost pretend he was supposed to be here.

Then Connor’s head turns and his eyes widen and he sees that same thing he saw all the way back at the stage, that weird look painted on Connor’s face. Then Connor is really closed to him, and he doesn’t know when that happened.

“C-Connor?” He chokes out. Connor looks like he’s fighting an internal battle, and then something obviously wins over and he’s moving closer.

He pauses. Evan can see gears turning, and he really doesn’t know what to feel. Connor is so closed to him. If Evan goes on his toes he can touch his nose to Connor’s. 

“Evan,” Connor says, and his voice is deep and it vibrates in Evan’s chest, “I really, really want to kiss you right now, but I need you to be okay with that.” Connor hesitantly puts a hand on his arm, and Evan’s head is swimming.

Kiss him? Why? Before he can think, Evan nods. Connor’s mouth is on his, and his eyes shut, his whole body feeling hot as Connor’s fingers come to rest on his scalp, his arm wrapping around Evan’s back. It goes on for so long, and yet it’s just not enough. They’re panting and Connor is flushed even more than Evan, and Evan didn’t know that was possible. 

“Evan,” Connor says again, and Evan looks up at him, not even realizing he’d gone drifting off. 

“Evan, I want you,” he says, and Evan doesn’t know why Connor looks scared. Why on Earth is Connor the scared one here? Evan’s nobody. Connor probably sleeps with enough people daily that Evan won’t even be a memory in a week. Something about that doesn’t sit well with him, and he doesn’t know why. He’s used to being forgettable. 

He realizes he hasn’t responded and does so by leaning up as far as he can go and kissing Connor gently. 

After a sort of embarrassing moment in the bathroom, he finds himself on the bed, Connor grabbing the necessities from a bag and rolling onto the bed with him. He’s blushing, nervously playing with the hem of Connor’s shirt. Is this really happening? 

Connor’s fingers are on his neck, and he can assure himself it is, and he doesn’t know how ready he is for it. 

“You can still say no,” Connor says gently. He really doesn’t want to say no. At all. So he just keeps staring at Connor. Connor waits for his okay, so he nods.

Connor Murphy is undressing him. He’s expecting...he doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but the seemingly rash and violent drummer was so gentle. He’s pulling Evan’s, or really his own, pants down when he asks Evan his favorite color. It’s such an innocent question it catches him off guard. 

“B-blue,” he says quietly, “Baby blue.” Connor smiles, nuzzling his inner thigh.

“Somehow fitting,” he responds, and Evan is smiling along with him, even as Connor’s nose is so close to his junk. Connor continues peppering him with adorable questions, making him giggle and blush, and this wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He’s no longer scared, rather relaxed as he can be with someone so in his space, and excited. 

Connor’s finger circles around his hole, and he gulps. Connor smiles, leaning down to suckle at his neck, pulling a moan from him and making him squirm. It takes a while for him to fully relax, but finally, Connor is able to slip his finger inside, and it’s a weird feeling. He’s already gripping onto Connor tightly, trying his best to stay relaxed. 

Connor keeps asking him hilarious questions, and he really didn’t think you could do that during sex. But it was great, and even though his answers were really simple, Connor seemed pleased with every new thing he learned. Evan briefly wonders if he does this with everyone. 

When Connor finally works two fingers into Evan, Evan is already a mess. He didn’t expect this to feel good, really, and he was pretty happy to be proven wrong. There’s a bit of a burn, but Connor’s mouth is all over him and he really can’t focus on much else. The questions stopped once Evan couldn’t really form words anymore, and now Connor was just nipping and licking every exposed inch of skin he could get to. It was a truly maddening experience.

There’s a bit of an embarrassing moment where Connor nips his ears, and he moans a little too loudly. It’s a moment of self-discovery, and Connor looks immensely pleased. 

Finally, they reach three, and Evan is just a complete mess. He can’t keep quiet anymore, and everything is really really fuzzy in his brain. He’s holding onto Connor for dear life, and his dick is throbbing. He’s too embarrassed to touch it, though, because he might just end this a little too early. 

Finally, Connor deems it enough, and Evan was both relieved and extremely disappointed when the invasive fingers disappeared. 

He feels a nudge, and Connor is slathering lube all over him again. It makes him keen, and he’s hiding his face in his hands, panting. Connor seems to have finished whatever he was doing, and he’s now trying to pry Evan’s hands away from his face. 

“I wanna see your cute little face, Evan, please?” Evan peeks at him from between his fingers. Connor smiles, and Evan pulls them away a bit. Connor leans over and claims his lips in a kiss, smiling, and there’s another nudge at his hole. 

“Ready?” Connor says, and Evan hesitates before reaching for Connor’s hand. Connor seems happy to lace his fingers through Evan’s, smiling and taking Evan’s dick in his hand, leaning back over to kiss Evan as he slowly breached him. 

He’s expecting it to be worse than it is. It hurts a bit, but Connor is touching him all over, and that might be why he doesn’t notice as much. Connor finally bottoms out, and Evan and him are both panting. 

For a minute or two, they’re breathlessly giggling, locked together and giddy from it.  
Then Evan wiggles questioningly, and Connor moans, and Connor leans down and kisses his nose before cautiously pulling out an inch or so, and then back in. Evan gasps, fingers squeezing Connor’s arm. They’re giggling again, and Evan didn’t know that would be something he’d like during, but he’s definitely for it, especially because Connor looks so happy above him, and he’s so giddy and happy himself.

They start up a pace, and kiss and make plays at each other in the midst. It feels somewhat natural, though they have their awkward moments that they end up giggling through. It was nice. 

Evan of course makes a mistake. Not a bad one, really, but it certainly changes things. He snakes his hand up to Connor’s head, wanting to touch his hair. He snakes his fingers through it, only to end up moaning loudly as Connor’s hips give a particularly hard thrust, and he’s left reeling for a moment. 

It doesn’t connect right away, but when it does he’s giggling again, and Connor looks a little embarrassed. He smirks, giving it a hard tug.

He ends up screaming as Connor’s pace goes from one to one hundred, and he’s keening and mewling, scratching Connor’s back up, reduced to a messy puddle.

He files away this particular sensitivity, not really sure for what. 

He’s playing with Connor’s hair still, letting himself be filled with pride whenever it got a serious reaction out of him. He wonders if he could get Connor in the mood with his hair alone. If so, Evan might have a new favorite thing.

He finds himself on the tip of the metaphorical iceberg, nails burrowing holes into Connor’s shoulders and eyes rolling back into his skull, as Connor’s pace goes erratic. Connor’s bitten so many spots on his neck that when he presses his head against the headboard, they all stretch out, and it pulls such a loud keening sound from him he’s surely woken everyone in the entire hotel up.

He doesn’t even care.

Connor, meanwhile, is making so many noises that are all killing Evan. Mixes between moans, shouts and garbled versions of Evan’s name. He’s got one arm hooked under Evan and one on the headboard, and he’s clearly losing it. 

“E-Evan, oh _fuck_ ,” he groans, “Please don’t...don’t leave me,” he’s so visibly close to the edge, and Evan is right there with him. He almost thinks he’s misheard at first, and he doesn’t have time to think about it before he and Connor are both screaming, his nails most likely breaking skin. 

He barely registers the loud sound of wood snapping, and Connor is panting in his ear, still shaking and groaning. He only just realizes that Connor’s bitten into his neck, and the realization makes it sting a bit. Connor and him stay in the same position for a bit, before Connor rolls over onto his side, not even pulling out, and Evan realizes that at some point Connor put a condom on. He’s somewhat disappointed, but really it’s practical. He doesn’t know why he cares.

The world spins around them for a bit, lying there together. 

“Evan?” He heard Connor say, sounding almost...nervous. 

Evan rolls his head to the side, looking at Connor. He’s looking back at Evan, eyes lidded, but with a sort of tentative look on his face that Evan can’t place. 

“Evan, I...I don’t want you to…to,” he’s searching for words, and they’re both still floating, but Evan has a heavy feeling in his chest. 

Connor seems to find something in himself, and he sits up, looking Evan dead in the eyes, “Evan, will you...will you stay? With me? Can we…,” He’s lazily running his fingers over Evan’s stomach, “Will you be mine?” 

Evan feels something lift, and he smiles. 

“Yeah, Connor. I’ll be yours. For forever.”

Connor smiles. “For forever.”

It’s a silly promise to make when you’ve just met for the first time. When you have no idea what the future holds.

They don’t break it.

They do break the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall,,, I hope u enjoyed!!! This isn't the first time I've written smut, but it's the first time I've written tree bros smut. Lmao. Comment and maybe there will be a continuation?? I feel like there's a good dynamic here I can work with for like 1 more ch who knows.  
> Fave part/line? Boost a pal's confidence loves.
> 
> Part 1 of 3? >:^ )  
> Hey! If you enjoyed this, I made a NSFW treebros ask/writing/art blog! You can get lil snippets of this universe among other things here while I work on the sequels n shit, and like maybe idk just talk to mE http://bit.ly/2oGi1oo


End file.
